1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to project images embodied on transparent polymeric film onto one or more viewing surfaces by shining a light through the image embodied on the film. More particularly, the invention relates to projectors used to project thematic images singly, in either a static or serial display, onto a viewing surface or to project multiple views of an image simultaneously onto a plurality of viewing surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
The projection of images using light is a well known and popular way to decorate or entertain, especially during the holidays, seasonal events or special occasions. One can display images associated with the occasion (e.g. a ghost for Halloween), and a projected image displayed under low light conditions can make a lasting impression on an observer. A relatively small image can be enlarged to many times its original size and displayed upon a surface such as a wall, garage door, sheet, screen or the like.
Drawbacks to the practice of projecting images using light include the high cost of conventional projectors, many of which cannot be used outdoors in inclement weather, and the fact that such projectors typically require some intervention by the user in order to change the image being projected. Projectors are therefore needed that are economical to manufacture and use, that can be used outdoors without risk of injury or damage, and that can display images singly, serially, or simultaneously on multiple surfaces without user intervention.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a low cost projector is provided that comprises a polymeric housing containing a directional electric light source, an image medium support assembly aligned in the light path of the light source, and a lens through which light emanating from the light source exits the housing after passing through an image medium disposed in the image medium support assembly. For outdoor use, the projector is preferably attachable to a support member such as a mounting stake by a mechanism permitting the angle between the projector and the support member to be selectively adjusted, thereby simultaneously adjusting the angle at which the image is projected relative to an underlying support surface. According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the support member preferably further comprises a tubular section containing a transformer that converts standard house current to a lower voltage power source for the projector.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a projector is disclosed that is substantially as described above but modified to serially advance different images into the light path without user intervention. A preferred modification for achieving this function this the provision of a small electric motor inside the housing with a rotating shaft that causes a wheel comprising multiple fixed images to rotate the same or different images sequentially through the light path of the projector. This rotation can be accomplished continuously or intermittently by the provision of appropriate conventional linkage and control mechanisms well known to those of skill in the art.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a projector assembly is disclosed that comprises a low cost projector substantially as described above but modified to simultaneously project a single image in a plurality of directions after the projected light beam exits the projector housing. This embodiment of the invention utilizes a frame assembly that aligns the projector with a rotating mirror ball that simultaneously redirects the projected image in many different directions and continuously changes the image being projected onto a particular spot on surrounding viewing surfaces. This embodiment of the invention is particularly preferred for indoor use where the image can be directed against both walls and ceiling at the same time. One aesthetic effect that can, for example, be produced using the apparatus of the invention is the illusion of falling snow where the projected image is that of snowflakes.